Relaciones Egipto-Italia/Italia
Presidentes italianos con presidentes egipcios Giorgio Napolitano= Giorgio Napolitano Giorgio Napolitano - Hosni Mubarak.jpg| The Egyptian President Hosni Mubarak during a visit to Quirinale, Rome. quirinale.it Giorgio Napolitano - Mohamed Morsi.jpg| Il presidente egiziano Mohamed Morsi alla conferenza stampa di chiusura alla visita al Capo dello Stato Giorgio Napolitano (ANSA / PAOLO GIANDOTTI / UFFICIO STAMPA QUIRINALE) Abdelfatah Al-Sisi - Giorgio Napolitano.jpg| Incontro del Presidente Napolitano con il Presidente d'Egitto Al Sisi. Presidenza della Repubblica Italiana Quirinale |-| Carlo Azeglio Ciampi= Carlo Azeglio Ciampi Carlo Azeglio Ciampi - Hosni Mubarak.jpg| Palazzo del Quirinale, 24-07-2001. Il Presidente Ciampi con il Presidente della Repubblica Araba d'Egitto Hosni Mubarak al suo arrivo al Quirinale. archivio fotografico del Presidente Ciampi |-| Oscar Luigi Scalfaro= Oscar Luigi Scalfaro Hosni Mubarak - Sin imagen.jpg| Egyptian President Hosni Mubarak (L) shakes hands with Italian President Oscar Luigi Scalfaro (R) during a courtesy visit to Italian President in Quirinal Palace in Rome, 22 February. Mubarak will head for Bonn on Tuesday for talks with German Chancellor Gerhard Schroeder. Primeros ministros italianos con presidentes egipcios Giuseppe Conte= Giuseppe Conte Abdelfatah Al-Sisi - Giuseppe Conte.jpg| Conte said that Egypt is a cornerstone of achieving security and stability in the Middle East - Press photo / egypttoday |-| Paolo Gentiloni= Paolo Gentiloni Abdelfatah Al-Sisi - Paolo Gentiloni.jpg| A picture released by the Egyptian Presidency on July 13, 2015, shows President Abdel Fattah al-Sisi (R) speaking with Italian Foreign Minister Paolo Gentiloni during a meeting in Cairo (AFP Photo/Mohamed Abdelmoaty) |-| Matteo Renzi= Matteo Renzi Abdelfatah Al-Sisi - Matteo Renzi.jpg| Italian Prime Minister Matteo Renzi (C) and Egyptian President Abdel Fattah al-Sisi pictured during the latter's visit to Rome in 2014 (AFP) |-| Silvio Berlusconi= Silvio Berlusconi Hosni Mubarak - Silvio Berlusconi.jpg| Egyptian President Hosni Mubarak (R) meets with Italian Prime Minister Silvio Berlusconi in Egypt's Red Sea resort of Sharm el-Sheikh May 12, 2009. (Xinhua/Zhang Ning) |-| Romano Prodi= Romano Prodi Hosni Mubarak - Sin imagen.jpg| Italian Prime Minister Romano Prodi (L) listens to Egyptian President Hosni Mubarak (R) following their joint press conference in Cairo 20 November 2006. Prodi, who also met with his Egyptian counterpart Ahmed Nazif upon his arrival at the airport, is on an official two-day visit to the Egyptian capital. |-| Giuliano Amato= Giuliano Amato Giuliano Amato - Hosni Mubarak.jpg| During his four-day visit to Italy, President Mubarak held talks with Italian Prime Minister Amato and Pope John Paul II. Photo: Al-Ahram Organisation |-| Massimo D'Alema= Massimo D'Alema Hosni Mubarak - Massimo D'Alema.jpg| Pres Mubarak meets King Abdullah, D'Alema, Blair, Iraqi FM and Amr Moussa. AP Archive |-| Lamberto Dini= Lamberto Dini Hosni Mubarak - Sin imagen.jpg| Egyptian President Hosni Mubarak (R) chats with Italian Foreign Minister Lamberto Dini in Cairo 09 September. |-| Carlo Azeglio Ciampi= Carlo Azeglio Ciampi Ver sección Presidentes de Italia |-| Giulio Andreotti= Giulio Andreotti Anwar el-Sadat - Giulio Andreotti.jpg| Foto de época del presidente Anwar el Sadat de Egipto (derecha) recibiendo a Giulio Andreotti, el primer ministro italiano, en El Cairo. 1979. IMXPIX Images Giulio Andreotti - Hosni Mubarak.jpg| Visita del presidente egiziano Hosni Mubarak a Roma. Archivio Andreotti Fuentes Categoría:Egipto-Italia